Encuentros
by sing-even-in-war
Summary: Ambos guardaban secretos de los demás y solo se sentían completos el uno con el otro. Aunque esa felicidad, no venía sin algo de dolor tras ella. Vampiros/Humanos
1. Intro

Los personajes no son de mi autoria, pero me divierte jugar con ellos

Ojala les guste.

* * *

La vi ahí sentada , sobre la punta de ese risco, con su tranquila mirada hacia el frente y su cabello suelto meciendoce en la dirección del viento. Era como si perteneciera ahí, el tono casi ámbar de las rocas a su alrededor combinaba con el tono de su cabello y su piel de alabastro reflejaba los tonos de la tarde pareciendo que se confundía con el anochecer.

No se inmuto ante mi llegada.

-Bella – llame su atención, ella volteo apenas ligeramente hacia mi. – Es hora.

Suspiro pesadamente y se termino de voltear a verme , sus ojos rojos parecían quedar muy ah doc con el resto del paisaje también.

-¿Tenemos que irnos?

Le sonrrei con paciencia. Ella se paro de su posición sin decir mas y me alcanzo hasta donde estaba recargado junto a la puerta del Jeep rojo de Emmet. Se movió rápidamente hacia mi y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se paró y me rodeo con los brazos, para terminar su acercamiento besándome largamente en los labios. Sus labios me transmitían calma y esperanza. Puso una mano sobre la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y cuando nos separamos deje mis labios descansar en su frente. Deslizo sus manos por mi pecho para separarme un poco y me vio a los ojos.

Por un momento me sentí perder en los suyos, cálidos y tranquilos.

-Ahora si – me dijo – ya es hora.

Era la hora del comienzo del resto de nuestras vidas. Porque yo había tenido que esperar 100 años para que mi vida empezara y ella había tenido que vivir un tormento para poder encontrarnos. Pero ahora con todo detrás, lo único que me importaba era su mano que parecía dispuesta a pasar la eternidad sujetando la mía.

Porque la existencia podría ser exagerada en sus precios por la felicidad, pero parecía que a nosotros nos había dado lo que necesitábamos.

* * *

Hola !

Gracias por leer. Ojala les haya gustado el comienzo, no pienso hacerla una historia muy larga, quizá 17 capítulos, le tengo mucho cariño a los personajes y me gustaría saber su opinión de este comienzo.

Tengo otra historia pendiente desde hace mucho, la cual pienso retomar, pero esta trama rondaba mi cabeza desde hace mucho también y desidi darle una oportunidad.

Nos leemos en el sig. capitulo !


	2. Primer Toque

Ningun personaje es mio , mucho menos la saga de Crepusculo.

Ojala les agrade.

* * *

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Emmet y Rosalie nunca se habían caracterizado por ser discretos, pero los demás no eran tan escandalosos, ni tan descarados. Aun así yo sabía todo lo que pasaba con los habitantes de esta casa, siempre.

A veces odia leer mentes.

Mayormente no me interesaba hacerlo. Era útil a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo era incómodo.

No podría culparlos, supongo. Ellos estaban en todo su derecho de compartir su vida, pero no quería estar ahí cuando todos estaban compartiendo su vida.

Tenía que salir ya.

Tome mi auto y salía a la carretera con rumbo a Port Angels, no quería alejarme mucho y supuse que si habría algo para observar en los alrededores, sería probablemente ahí. El lugar era turístico y sabia por los chicos de la prepa que ciertos lugares ofrecían música en vivo los fines de semana. Igualmente no tenía nada más en que hacer pasar el tiempo.

Conduje todo el camino por la carretera bordeada de pinos

 _El auto de Cullen_

Oí la mente de una chica cuando rebase un carro antiguo en la autopista, voltee a ver por el retrovisor, no reconocí de inmediato a la persona, pero si reconocí el auto del estacionamiento del colegio, así que suponía que de ahí me habían conocido. La gente de este pueblo parecía tenernos en un lugar algo especial. En chicago o en ciudades más grandes pasábamos más desapercibidos. El dinero y los autos de este siglo no eran tan comunes en Forks sin embargo y tendíamos a resaltar más. Más de lo habitual de cualquier forma.

Estacione sobre el paseo marítimo y me baje del auto ya cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, el día estaba nublado, ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para poder salir a la calle, camine un rato por el malecón de la ciudad, admirando el romper del agua sobre la costa y viendo los negocios que recién abrían sus puertas al público. El lugar era alegre la gente empezaba a llegar, dándole cierto aire bullicioso.

Camine sobre el paseo marítimo por una hora o dos, viendo los negocios y los bares llenarse de gente y deteniéndome a oír a los músicos ambulantes que ya empezaban a tomar sitio por la ciudad, además de las bandas que ocasionalmente tocaban en ciertos restaurantes o bares. Me detuve en las tiendas pequeñas a distraerme con las curiosidades que vendían y observe con atención como el sol terminaba de posarse sobre el mar, dando los últimos rayos antes de ocultarse por completo bajo el agua. Mi piel destello un poco con esos rayos finales pero el resplandor era tenue y supuse que solo visible para mí y no para el resto de las personas a mi alrededor.

El lugar ya se había llenado y voltee del barandal de madera al centro del malecón de la ciudad. Había muchas personas a mi alrededor, todas acompañadas de sus parejas o de sus familias, con algodón de azúcar o palomitas en las manos, sentados en los restaurantes en las sillas que estaban en las partes frontales de los establecimientos.

Sonreí para ellos, y también para mí.

No podía culpar a mi familia por desear la compañía y el amor de sus parejas, porque incluso cuando para mí fuera incomodo estar rodeado de ellos en algunos momentos.

Estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos, cuando note una serie de pasos errantes que se dirigían a mí y como unas voces gritaban.

No termine de voltearme cuando sentí empujón ligero en la espalda y comprendí que alguien había caído contra mí.

No estaba preparado para lo que vino después de eso.

Todo paso muy lentamente para mí.

Voltee y vi a la chica que me había golpeado por la espalda al casi caer al piso.

Baja, cabello oscuro y grandes ojos marrones de piel pálida, casi tan pálida como la mía, sus facciones eran bien marcadas y estaba bastante delgada. Pretendí ayudarla, ella aun no comprendía donde había caído cuando una brisa marina soplo lo suficientemente fuerte para traer su ahora directo a mí.

No había encontrado nada más fascinante en mi vida.

Su cabello subió con la brisa y aspire fuerte al momento, sintiendo como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba y como mi boca se llenaba de veneno, mi mandíbula se cerró por instinto y gruñí bajo. Apenas y cambie mi posición y la chica pudo posar sus ojos en los míos por un segundo.

Ella no olía como nada que yo pudiera comparar. Mi garganta ardió y mi mente trabajo incluso más rápido, notando toda la gente a mi alrededor y pensando en cómo podría llevármela de aquí para terminar con ella.

Mis oídos se sentían tapados y zumbaban, mi garganta ardía y mi boca se sentía seca. Como jamás desde que había abrazado la inmortalidad había sentido. Las personas a mi alrededor se habían desvanecido en borrones y solo veía sus asustados ojos cafés que apenas de terminaban de posar en los míos. Iba llevármela conmigo y nadie de aquí siquiera lo notaria. Pensé en como saltar con ella al techo del restaurant frente al mar y ahí al techo de la siguiente casa, hasta llevarla a algún lugar donde poder _estar más cómodo._

Tome su muñeca, con intención de jalarla conmigo. Pero cuando mi piel roso la suya y mi mano se hubo terminado de cerrar sobre su muñeca, con ella aun en el piso por su caída, sentí una poderosa corriente por todo mi cuerpo, como si un toque eléctrico hubiera entrado por mi mano y hubiera recorrido todo mi cuerpo. Despejo mi mente y de repente volvo a recordar donde estaba.

La chica seguía en la suelo y podía oír los pasos que se acercaban a nosotros gritando lo que debía ser su nombre

-¡Bella!- oí que repetía la voz de una mujer que sonaba familiar frente a nosotros.

Aproveche ese momento de claridad. Y con la mano que aun sujetaba a _Bella_ la ayude a levantarse.

La brisa marina seguía trayendo su aroma directo a mí y aunque aún sentía como si hubiera prendido fuego a mi cuerpo con el ahora no podía dejar de notar el punto donde nos encontrábamos, su muñeca aun hacia un pequeño hormigueo en mi mano que parecía que lo sentía en todo el cuerpo.

La chica recobro el equilibrio y se terminó de parar frente a mí, con la cara roja y su pulso que se podría ver acelerado por sobre su yugular.

-Discúlpame – me dijo- me tropecé – apenas le di sentido a sus palabras. La solté rápidamente

-Ten más cuidado – le dije haciéndome hacia atrás y volteándome para darle la espalda, camine por el tumulto de gente, podía oír como sus compañeras o amigas o lo que fuesen la llamaban de nuevo y le preguntaban qué había pasado cuando llegaron a ella. Pero no me detuve para voltear a ver, recorrí en reversa todo el camino que había hecho desde de mi auto y me subí con prisa a el cuándo llegue.

Conduje de regreso hasta mi casa por toda la misma carretera, ya estaba completamente oscuro y no me moleste en encender los focos del automóvil.

Sentía mi mente nublada y apenas comprendí lo que estaba haciendo cuando llegue a estacionar el coche en la estrada de la cochera de la casa.

Oí los pensamientos de los demás y como me habían oído ellos llegar a mí a toda velocidad.

Respire profundamente el aire fresco que nos proporcionaba el bosque cerca de la mansión. Sintiendo como toda la bruma de mi cabeza se despejaba poco a poco, mis músculos aun agarrotados por el estrés anterior. Respire profundamente todas las veces de fue necesario hasta que su olor ya no se sentía presente en mí y me recargue sobre el automóvil echando la cabeza había atrás.

Tantos años, había tenido tantos años en los cuales la tentación de la sangre humana no había hecho mella en mí de esa manera. Ella me había retado con su propia presencia. Y su toque.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, sentía mi cuerpo como si lo hubieran llenado de corriente, incluso ahora.

Decidí salir a casar, no podía estar en mi casa y no confiaba en que no regresaría a buscarla, estaba exacerbado por ese toque y con cada terminación de mi piel que se sentían al rojo vivo.

Si era necesario correría hasta Canadá.

 _Bella_ era el nombre de mi demonio personal.

¿Quién carajo era ella?

* * *

Hola!

Gracias a las que hayan terminado de leer hasta aquí.

Espero les haya gustado y ojala me comenten que piensan al respecto. (:

Espero publicar el sig. Capítulo en estos días, ya está escrito y solo necesito revisarlo un poco más.


	3. Primeras Veces

Crepúsculo no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes.

* * *

Decidí no asistir a la escuela la semana entrante, mi familia pensaba que estaba extraordinariamente raro estos días, pero no comentaron demasiado, pensando que solo estaba pasando por una crisis, o una etapa de soledad.

 _Como siempre –_ pensó Rosalie cuando les dije que me alejaría a las praderas unos días. Ella siempre me había tenido por una persona demasiado distante. Valla, que coincidencia. De cualquier forma lo hice, queriendo que la sola idea de esa joven, se borrara de mi cabeza y la energía que había recorrido de pies a cabeza mi cuerpo saliera por completo de mí, así entonces pudiera recuperar la calma, no necesitaba un descuido en el colegio.

Pensé incluso en pasar una temporada por mi cuenta. Pero en cuanto lo hice pude ver en la mente de Alice la preocupación de Ese y la consternación de Carlisle ante mi comportamiento, como el pensaría que tenía intención de volver a mi etapa de nómada y separarme por completo de ellos. Así que decidí quedarme para mí lo que pasaba, ya fuera si me quedaba o me iba, si hablaba con ellos despertaría preocupación, así que era mejor que me quedara para mí lo sucedido.

Volví, finalmente, después de unos días de pasar solo, el aire del bosque y de las praderas cercanas había aclarado mi cabeza, mis pensamientos no eran turbios finalmente y no me sentía más de esa manera. Ese me recibió con los brazos abiertos y Carlisle con su misma templanza de siempre. Mis hermanos me hablaron como cualquier otro día espere que no se volviera a repetir el incidente de la chica Bella nunca más.

…

El instituto siguió igual, los maestros habían notado mi ausencia y bajo una excusa de un inconveniente de salud lo dejaron pasar, con la condición que estuviera al corriente con todo lo que tenía atrasado.

El día pasaba tan rápido como todos los anteriores, trate de seguir la mejor rutina de todos los días y convivir con mis hermanos y compañeros como siempre lo había hecho.

-Ahí está el chico Bella- susurro una voz detrás de mí – te dije que estaba en esta escuela, es Edward Cullen- me congele en mi lugar frente a mi casillero del pasillo. La voz era la de la misma chica que había oído gritar en Port Angels, y el nombre era el mismo. La chica debía de estar cerca de mí, no tanto como para que yo pudiera oírla si fuera humano, pero que sabría ella

-Como sea- dijo una voz más suave. – seguí la dirección del sonido, hasta 3 jóvenes a mi izquierda, una de ella, baja y castaña ya me daba la espalda y caminaba hacia su siguiente salón de clases, las demás, una morena y otra rubia, me miraron hasta que se dieron cuenta que yo me había dado cuenta de su escrutinio y quitaron su vista de mi rápidamente, siguiendo a su compañera y riendo cuando se acercaron a ella.

Me concentre en los pensamientos de una de las chicas, viendo a la castaña atravesó de su mente, solo para sentir como me clavaban al lugar donde estaba parado.

La misma chica. El mismo diablo había plantado a esa mujer en mi camino. En mi misma escuela.

O tal vez la mala suerte fuera la suya. Yo no era el que corría peligro de cualquier forma.

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente, mientras cerraba mi casillero y me encamine a la próxima clase, aun sintiendo que los pies me pesaban y como mi pecho parecía querer caerse contra el piso.

Ella estaba aquí. Deje pasar el resto de las clases, hasta el almuerzo, no podía decidir qué hacer, decirle a mis hermanos innegablemente me pondría en evidencia ahora. Volver a irme de aquí atraería un poco de atención hacia mi familia, el hijo rebelde que dejaba la escuela era algo que no necesitábamos. Yo no la necesitaba a ella aquí. Ni e ningún lugar de este mundo donde me había empecinado en vivir con respeto hacia lo que fui en mi otra vida.

Pase toda la clase siguiente distraído y buscando un centenar de excusas, de razonas por las cuales irme, por las cuales quedarme, razones porque las que no sería malo que _ella_ desapareciera.

Para la hora del almuerzo no había decidido nada aun.

Me senté en el mimo lugar con mis hermanos, Alice hablaba con Emmet de resultados de baseball y como debía apostar, cantidades y marcadores, además de quien sería quien hiciera los cuantos. Rosalie y Jasper hablaban de algún auto y las mejores que querían hacerle.

-¿Que crees tu que fuera bueno Edward? – Jasper interrumpió mi barrido visual del área en busca de Ella.

Los voltee a ver a ambos, sus pensamientos, reflejaban mi rostro, casi abatido, trate de guardar compostura yo mismo, y busque de que me estaba hablando en su mente y le di mi opinión, tratando de que la plática me distrajera lo suficiente. Trate de calmarme, teniendo en cuenta que estaba relativamente seguro entre ellos ahora y Alice sin duda podría ver si algo salía mal. Ella me diría.

La campana sonó, me despedí de ellos y cada quien fue a buscar su clase.

Llegue al salón de ciencias antes de que entrara el profesor.

La vi entrar cuando ya había tomado mi asiento.

 _Por supuesto_

El salón ya estaba casi completo y me di cuenta que el único asiento vacío era el de mi lado. El profesor canturreaba algo acerca de cómo debíamos hacerla sentir bienvenida, era transferida de otra escuela. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Por supuesto le sugirió el lugar a mi lado.

Trate de buscar su mente entre el cumulo de voces a mi alrededor, ya había oído su voz antes, tenía que poder encontrarla, pero incluso del lugar de donde se suponía que deberían provenir sus pensamientos, solo encontraba un vacío, más que un vacío, un muro.

Anduvo hasta el lugar y me aferre fuerte a la mesa. Permanecí viendo a la mesa, pero antes de que se pudiera sentar se tropezó con sus propios pies e iba de caída directo al suelo.

La atrape antes de que se callera, moviéndome un poco de mi silla e involuntariamente tomando aire.

Fueron dos sensaciones que no pude terminar de describir, el ardor y la locura que me provocaba su aroma, y de nuevo, cuando mi mano toco su brazo para detener su caída, esa corriente que recorría mi cuerpo desde estaba tocándola.

-Gracias- dijo con las mejillas rojas como manzanas y acomodase el cabello detrás de la oreja, solté su brazo, mi garganta ardía aun, pero todo mi ser se sentía revitalizado antes su cercanía.

Escuche el ruido de alguien aclarándose la garganta tras nosotros y comprendí que el profesor trataba de llamar mi atención, pues seguía mirándola.

-Si no les molesta tomar asiento y así seguir con la clase- dijo cuándo me voltee hacia él.

Trajo un equipo de video y apago la luz. Aun sentía esa corriente que ahora recorría el espacio entre nosotros.

-Lo siento – susurro cuando la luz se hubo apagado, su posición era similar a la mía, tensa, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Me reí con simpatía ante ese detalle.

Ella me veía casi de reojo y su cabello caoba caía sobre sus hombros y obstruía mi vista de una parte de su cara, mi mano ascendió hasta un mechón que caía casi por sus ojos y lo acomodo tras su oreja. Rosando su piel en el trayecto. Me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Me sorprendió más el hecho de que ella no hubiera rechazado el contacto y el sorprendente placer que me dio ese simple hecho.

-Parece que hago que te caigas mucho- le sonreí. Me sentía casi fuera de mi cuerpo mientras hacía esto.

Ella se sonrojo mucho más cuando comprendió que yo sabía que había sido ella la del muelle. Mas no había nada aun que pudiera leer de su mente. Me sentía bloqueado, no podría ver, ni oír ni siquiera sentir su pensamiento cerca, su cercanía me atraía mucho, pero su mente me dejaba fuera.

-Si- contesto tocando el mechón de cabello que había acomodado antes, parece que a tu alrededor no hago nada bien- su mente permanecía en silencio mientras ella volteaba a verme ladeado y me sonreía.

No comprendí en ese instante cual de todas las razones me hacían sentirme de la manera que me sentía ahora, pero sabía que no había otra manera de solucionarlo.

-Bella- le llame cuando termino la clase, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban fuera y ella se demoró en acomodar su mochila. Volteo a verme- Oí que eras nueva en la escuela ¿te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo esta tarde?

No necesite oír su respuesta para saberla. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo. Ella era bastante hermosa, no me extrañaba que no tuviera ni 2 semanas en esta escuela y ya rondara la mente de muchos chicos.

-Me encantaría- le sonreí de vuelta, no pudiendo evitar sentir que la había condenado.

…

Todo parecía tan incorrecto al respecto de lo que acababa de pasar, la chica en la cual yo aún me encontraba estaba tendida en el suelo, apenas separada de la maleza por la tela de mi ropa que yo había puesto ahí para evitar que estuviera incomoda.

Pero nada estaba bien.

Principalmente que todo había parecido correcto.

El roce era suave y cálido y su aroma me rodeaba por completo sobrepasándome. Sabía que probablemente debería levantarme e irme, que nunca debí de habernos hecho llegar aquí. Pero suponía que ninguno de los dos sabia como es que las cosas había terminado con nosotros 2 aquí.

Seguía unido a ella, con sus piernas rodeándome la cadera mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba el cabello y la otra descansaba sobre mi hombro. Todo era demasiado familiar. Ella me tenía tendido todo lo largo sobre su cuerpo. O mejor sería admitir que y que yo me quería quedar tendido de esa manera. Con uno de mis brazos debajo de su cintura, medio cargando parte de mi peso, pero la verdadera intención era poder tenerla más pegada a mí, mantuve el rostro en la curva de su estilizado cuello.

Olía mejor de lo que nada nunca había olido para mí. Como el sol y la lluvia y las flores. Parecía que cambiaba según mi estado, siempre volviendo más atrayente. Deje besos en donde el pilar de mármol de su cuello se unía con su hombro, tocando su piel con los labios entreabiertos cada vez que lo hacía. Ella sería la mejor de las víctimas, dispuesta, complaciente y completamente entregada.

Sentí su risa vibrar por su cuerpo a la vez que el sonido salía de sus labios. Era ligera y un poco ronca y desee oír más de eso. Cambie mi posición de modo que mi mano libre pudiera recorrer con facilidad su cintura mientras repetí la acción en su cuello. Ella se retorció un poco en mis brazos dándome el sonido deseado, para después desplazar su mano que estuvo en mi hombro a mi cabello, justo al lado opuesto de donde la otra estaba. Sentí la tensión en sus brazos y entendí que ella trataba de jalar mi rostro hacia el suyo. La obedecí fácilmente y me recompenso con un beso cálido y tímido, un beso que sabía a todo lo que deben de saber.

Pero su boca me dejo la sensación de agradecimiento después de que se alejó de mí, sabía lo que iba a decirme a continuación, así que nos ahorre el despido. Me separe de ella, disfrutado como mi piel rosaba con la suya al abandonar su cuerpo y el quedo gemido que ella soltó al sentirnos separados, me admití para mí mismo que también extrañaba el contacto.

Ella volteo a sus lados buscando su ropa mientras yo hacía lo propio, cuando se hubo levantado, mi camisa, que nos había servido de sabana estaba arruinada. Me la puse igualmente porque olía a ella y procedí igual con el resto de mi ropa. No quise voltear a verla por darle un poco de privacidad, note que estaba completamente oscuro y probablemente era tarde, por lo cual debería hacer frio, mi chaqueta había quedado a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, tirada encima de un montón de flores. Fui por ella y regrese con Isabela quien estaba completamente vestida y evitaba mirarme.

No sabía porque lo evitaba. Entendía todas las posibilidades de porqué, pero quería saber cuál era la que pasaba por su mente, tome su mano y la lleve a mis labios cuando me acerque a ella lo suficiente. No había nada que decir, así que no trate de llenar el momento con dialogo. Ella me vio a los ojos, con sus mejillas coloreadas. Su mirada lucia cautelosa, casi asustada, como si le pesara verme. Y me pregunte si ella se habría dado cuenta que yo no era un humano, que se arrepentía de haber intimado con un monstruo.

Sentí que algo en mí se abría y no pare mis palabras.

-¿Te arrepientes?-

Sus grandes ojos castaños se enfocaron completamente en mí ahora y vio la mano que aun sostenía la suya a la altura de mi pecho.

-No- dijo, pero sus ojos volvieron a ver al suelo y el olor a sal de las lágrimas llegaba a mi nariz.

No soportaba ver a esta niña llorar, ya le había causado dolor en una ocasión este mismo día. Pero la razón era otra y ahora no entendía que era lo que sucedía, no quería que siguiera.

Con mi mano que no sostenía la suya acune su rostro y lo levante para que me viera.

-No- borre una de sus lágrimas con mi pulgar- Dime que te hice, dímelo por favor, pero no llores- le urgí.-

Ella debía saber ya que yo no era humano, debía arrepentirse de darse por voluntad a un ser como yo, de darle su cuerpo a alguien así. Pero yo no la traicionaría, nunca lo haría, incluso aunque este fuera el único momento de mi existencia donde me sentí tan pleno. Lo cambiaria rápidamente si eso la hiciera sentir mejor. Tal vez la había dañado, reflexione, ella era suave y frágil, y en medio de todo yo no había estado plenamente consciente de la fuerza que use, trate de ser cuidadoso, pero mi mente estaba en tantas cosas. Ella no parecía estar en dolor sin embargo, se veía frágil, pero nada en su delicado cuerpo parecía dañado, me alegre un poco al ver que sus pálidos brazos no tenían ni por asomo marcas.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi ahora Edward? – la pregunta me descoloco de mi inspección y me llevo a verla a los ojos, ella me veía al rostro con sus ojos en lágrimas aun. Solté su mano que aun sostenía y la lleve a su rostro para poder sostenerlo por unos segundos, al poco tiempo trato de voltear la mirada, pero no se lo permití.

Me incline hacia ella, dándole todo el tiempo para rechazarme, solté su cara y seguí acercándome, para el momento que uní nuestros labios de nuevo sentí sus húmedas lagrimas empañar el beso, beso que ella me respondía.

No le respondí con palabras pero desee creer que le había mostrado que es lo que quería de ella. No deseaba hacerla caminar hasta mi coche, pero pensé que se asustaría si la llevara cargando, en vez de eso, cuando nos separamos, tome su mano y nos guie por el bosque.

En el auto le abrí la puerta y espere a que entrara.

El reloj del tablero marcaba las 11 de la noche, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, pero no quería separarme de ella aun.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?- le sonreí rogando que me dijera que sí y poder alargar esto.-

Ella se detuvo viendo un segundo y luego bajo la mirada a su regazo

-Creo que debería volver a casa-

Me patee internamente

Conduje hasta donde ella vivía, el resto del camino paso en silencio. Mi cabeza trabajaba en todas las cosas que me gustaría decirle, en todo lo que me gustaría pedirle y ofrecerle, pero intuía que ella no iba a aceptar nada.

Cuando estuve a punto de dar la vuelta en la esquina de su casa ella me pidió que me detuviera.

Aparque y antes de que incluso yo reaccionara ella abrió la puerta del coche

-Aquí me bajo, muchas gracias por traerme- y dicho eso se bajó del auto y corrió al caserón donde vivía, antes de dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta volteo y me vio. Ella no sabía que yo aún alcanzaba a verla a la perfección. Vi sus labios moverse, pero ya a la distancia a la que estaba y porque la puerta del carro estaba cerrada no alcance a oír lo que dijo.

Espera hasta que entro para arrancar por la misma calle donde la había dejado.

Conduje sin rumbo en particular por buena parte de la noche.

No sabía que sucedía con Isabela Swan, pero todo lo que había me hacía desear saber más.

* * *

Hola!

Ojala les haya gustado, me ha parecido difícil hilar bien ciertas partes de la historia. Pero creo que este capítulo tiene el peso que me hubiera gustado darle.

Les agradecería mucho si me dejaran su opinión en los comentarios y esas cosas.

Nos leemos a la próxima!


	4. Gimnasio

Ni Crepúsculo ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Volví a mi casa esa noche ya bien entrada la madrugada, faltaban aun una horas para que tuviera que prepararme para ir a clases y aunque odiara la idea de tener que quitarme su aroma de encima, no quería compartir esto con nadie más, su olor me delataría de inmediato, aunque por la intensidad que tenía en mi cualquiera pensaría que me alimente de ella en vez de lo que hicimos. Subí a mi cuarto, agradeciendo más que antes que estuviera separado del resto de la casa. Eche mis ropas a un rincón cuando me metí al baño y me di una ducha, usando el jabón que tenía bastante sin tocar en mi regadera, realmente no lo necesitaba. Esme siempre me proveía de esas cosas, entendía que las demás parejas de esta casa encontraban diversión en usar ese tipo de cosas en ellos dos, pero para mí no era tan útil.

Me tire en el sillón que mantenía en el centro de la amplia habitación, no me moleste en prender ninguna luz, el cobijo de la oscuridad y el silencio me hacían sentir cobijado en parte. Tenía conciencia de cada parte de mi cuerpo de como rozaba mi piel contra el sofá y del aire que circulaba a mi alrededor, como si la corriente que ella me transmitía hubiera sobrecargado cada terminación nerviosa de mi ser. Sin levantarme de donde estaba, pase las manos de mi cara hasta mi cabello, reconfortándome con la presión que sentía al halarlo un poco.

Me iba a volver loco.

No sabía lo que pretendía cuando nos había llevado al prado, me sentía envalentonado con su proximidad y codicioso por más de las sensaciones que ella me producía, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de controlarme para no atacarla. Aunque supongo que quien lo viera de otro Angulo pensaría que si la ataque.

Ella había estado dispuesta a mí, me conversaba e incluso una vez superado el temer inicial, ella empujo sus labio contra los míos con insistencia y me había tendido contra la maleza. Ninguno de los había hecho esto antes, yo podría jurarlo de ella, pero no sabía que impresión se habría llevado ella de mí. Pero su llanto me había dejado muy en claro que pensaba que la había llevado ahí con solo la intención de seducirla y que ella me lo había permitido.

Si supiera.

Antes no sabía lo que había querido al llevarla ahí, pero ahora si sabía lo que quería después de eso. De alguna manera había encontrado alguien para mí. Humana y frágil. Pero para mí.

Quizás estaba hecha de esa manera para ponerme a prueba, si yo pudiera sobrellevar las adversidades de estar con ella tal vez me seria dada. Su aroma, antes que todo. Pero incluso eso me hacía sentir atado a ella, entre su silenciosa mente y su toque me hacían sentir envuelto y bastante dichoso.

Dicha era algo que hace tiempo no tenía en mi vida. Amaba a mi familia, pero ellos tenían cada quien un algo por el cual permanecer en este mundo, ellos no estaban solos. Ahora yo tenía esa posibilidad también.

¿Pero me querría ella?

Sabía lo ilógico que era. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Pero le daría razones, le daría razones para quererme cerca, yo quería ofrecerme a ella y jurarle que si me daba el placer de su compañía por los años que me lo permitiera yo sería su fiel esclavo.

Seguí ese mismo carril de pensamiento, dejando mi mente flotar por cada detalle de nuestro primer encuentro.

Me había vuelto un blandengue, me dije a mi mismo, me reí de mí. Había tomado una ocasión con una mujer para volverme su perro. Nunca le vi mayor interés al sexo, tampoco nunca estuve interesado en nadie lo suficiente para comprobarlo. Se sentía privado y mi capacidad de ver en las mentes ajenas no ayudaba jamás a aliviar esa sensación, no hubiera habido manera de nada fuera casual para mí antes, porque siempre hubiera sabido que rondaba la mente de mi pareja.

Aun así sabía que con ella no se debía a esto, no era su silencio, si no cada detalle.

Cuando se llegó la hora me prepare para el instituto. Baje las escaleras de mi cuarto hasta el garaje para darme cuenta que Alice ya estaba junto a mi coche, sonriéndome.

Seguí caminando hacia ella pero me sentí congelarme.

Alice.

Ella lo podría haber visto todo.

-Buenos días Edward.- me canto con su animada voz

-Buenos días Alice- le sonreí preguntándome que tan tenso me notaria. Ella no pareció notar nada sospechoso, porque su mente vago en otros pensamientos. Ella no parecía sospechar nada, pero después de algunos años mi familia había aprendido a ocultar sus pensamientos incluso de mí.

-Tengo que pasar a ponerle gasolina al auto antes de llegar a la escuela – le comente como no queriendo

-Tan rápido- me dijo con lo que parecía incluso auténtica sorpresa. – fuiste apenas hace un días.

-Maneje mucho ayer- le respondí, ella me miro y luego volvió a ver el auto.

-O bueno, supongo que aun así llegaremos a tiempo.

Vi a los demás chicos asomarse por la entrada al garaje y ella se subió del lado del copiloto mientras yo tomada mi asiento, no parecía que hubiera nada en su mente que me delatara

Alice usualmente mantenía un ojo en todos, lo quisiera ella o no, así que decidí probar si esto había sido una coincidencia o no más tarde.

* * *

Ella no fue a la escuela ese día ni al siguiente.

Trate de mantener mis nervios lo más calmados que pude porque el hecho de que Alice pareciera no poder ver lo que pasaba conmigo Jaspe ciertamente podía sentirlo aun.

Solo estaba poniendo más presión a este asunto al querer dejar a mi familia completamente fuera de esto. Pero quería tenerla para mí, al menos por un tiempo. Sabía que cuando ellos lo supieran habría un gran momento de caos y quería al menos saber que era lo que pasaba entre nosotros antes de aventarnos a ese desastre.

Ella volvió a la escuela después del tercer día de ausencia.

Podía verla en las mentes de sus compañeras. Para la hora del almuerzo, estaba seguro que Jaspe era único de mis hermanos capaces de sentir mi estado de ánimo. Vibraba prácticamente sobre mi silla.

-¿Algo en tu mente Edward?- pregunto Emmet con malicia - ¿Alguna chica te mando una nota entre clases?

Su pregunta era sin malicia alguna, el solo estaba siendo burlón, oh si supiera.

-Hay una exhibición de autos en Seattle esta tarde, quizá valla a ver si algo me convence. – mi explicación pareció convencerlo.

Trate de parecer normal, cuando el timbre sonó y tuve que ir a clase de química.

Ella llego después de que yo ya hubiera ocupado mi asunto y pareció inquieta al darse cuenta que no había otro lugar más que el del lado mío. Se instaló a mi lado en la mesa, nunca volteándome a ver.

La clase comenzó y yo seguía viéndola mientras ella le huía a mi mirada como a la peste.

-Bella – le susurre acercando mi mano a tocar ligeramente la suya sobre la mesa, con la misma sensación eléctrica entrando por mi mano al rosar la suya.

\- No – dijo sin voltear a ver el pizarrón donde estaba el profesor.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte en un susurro.

\- Que no Edward- volteo a verme, con sus ojos duros y enrojecidos.

Me helo un poco verla así, su rechazo había sido amplio y cruel, aunque no puedo decir que inmerecido.

Me voltee hacia el profesor y deje que la clase pasara como un borrón.

Cuando sonó la campana y todos tomaron sus cosas para moverse a la siguiente aula, sin que ella se diera cuenta tire su cuaderno y unos lápices al piso, para ganar algo de tiempo en lo que los demás alumnos salían.

No la ayude a recoger las cosas y me sentí algo mierda por eso. , pero se levantó y trato de huir la tome de la mano para evitar que miro muy molesta volteando a ver a todos lados en el salón de clases.

La puerta ya se había cerrado y no había nadie más a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

Realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso. Pero empecé por lo más sencillo de preguntar.

-¿Por qué no has venido a clases?

Me miro un segundo antes de voltear al piso, viéndose menos fiera que antes. – Tenía unas cosas que resolver antes. ¿A qué viene esto Edward?

No había soltado aun su mano y no quería hacerlo porque sabía que si lo hacía se iría, me acerque un paso más a ella, para evitar lastimarla con su brazo tan estirado. Ella se encogió un poco ante mi cercanía, pero no trato de irse.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo Bella? ¿Te hice algo malo?- mi voz se oía algo estrujada.

-Obtuviste lo que querías Edward, no hay porque fingir nada mas- su cabeza estaba gacha y miraba hacia el lado. No podía creer su respuesta. Mi orgullo herido quiso recordarle que ella me había empujado contra el suelo y que ella había estado tan deseosa de quitarme la ropa como yo había estado de quitar la de ella. Pero trate de recordar lo poco de caballerosidad que quedaba en mí antes de contestarle.

-Siento no haberte tratado con más respeto Bella- y lo sentía enserio- pero las cosas e salieron de mis manos- de las manos de ambos- Quiero conocerte Bella, de verdad, no te lleve a ese lugar con la intención de aprovecharme de ti…

\- No lo digas así – me corto de golpe, me miraba vulnerable pero a la vez molesta- Las cosas pasaron y esta mejor dejarlo así Edward.

Ella quito su mano de la mía, y tomo camino a la puerta.

-Bella – la llame una vez más.

-No Edward- me dijo saliendo del salón sin voltear a verme.

* * *

Me vi obligado a acompañar a Emmet y a Rosalie a la exhibición de autos que les había mencionado, solo para mantener mi pantalla, una tarde con mi hermano hubiera estado bien, pero Rosalie nunca estaba muy feliz conmigo y no me ayudaba a mejorar mi humor actual.

El día siguiente pasó sin altibajos hasta la hora que compartía con ella. No volteo a verme en toda la clase ni siquiera cuando se suponía que debíamos trabajar juntos. Hizo las cosas eficientemente lejos de mí y se levantó al final de la clase, dejándome a mi sentado viendo como salía del salón tras los demás compañeros.

Cuando Salí al pasillo la oí platicando a varios metros de la puerta con algunas de sus amigas.

-Bella no puede ser que te vas a quedar en la biblioteca hasta tarde otra vez- le reclamo la voz chillona de la joven Stanley

\- Necesito terminar el trabajo de literatura Jess, mejor hoy.

Sus compañeras siguieron parloteando algo, pero yo ya había oído lo que necesitaba.

* * *

La escuela estaba vacía, acababan de cerrar la biblioteca y supuse que podría interceptarla saliendo de ella.

No me equivoque.

Isabela bajaba las escaleras del viejo edificio, se veía más delgada y parecía que estuviera adolorida.

Su rechazo me dolía, ella era lo único en el mundo que me hacía sentir en casa y no me quería de la misma manera que yo a ella. Me sentía tonto y por primera vez desde hace casi 100 años me sentía un adolecente. Nadie que me conociera habría dicho nunca que terminaría acosando a una chica solo por un segundo de su atención.

Yo no sabía que era ella, pero necesitaba saber que pasaba por su mente.

En vez de huir de mi ella fue directo a mi encuentro, lo cual me trajo una alegría casi ridícula, pero me importaba un bledo. Ella venia hacia mí.

-Puedes acompañarme al gimnasio Edward- me pidió apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablar bajo.

Una vez en el lugar, ella se hecho sobre mi torpemente, pero como el idiota que era yo hice todo más fácil. Cuando ella quiso enredar sus brazos en mi cuello me agache obedientemente para facilitárselo. Cuando busco mis labios con su mirada fui feliz se terminar el camino hacia los suyos. Y cuando sus manos trémulas desabotonaron mi camisa, yo más que complaciente me termine de hacer el trabajo por ella.

No quería que en esta ocasión termináramos juntos en el suelo, como la primera vez, ella era tan suave que tenía miedo de romperla, y me daba más miedo tener que recostarla en una superficie dura, pero se negó cuando le dije que buscáramos un mejor lugar. Y yo no le iba a negar nada, la cargue hasta una pila de colchonetas que estaban en la otra esquina de la cancha. Casi no había luz ya pero eso no era un impedimento para mí. No quería perder la oportunidad de verla, como la última vez, que todo había sido tan rápido. Quise tomarme mi tiempo con ella.

No tenía mucha idea de que hacer, pero sabía que quería hacerla sentir bien. Me tome algún tiempo en observar su cuerpo, pero mi mirada la puso tensa y tuve que calmarla besándola.

Aun así alcance a ver largos cardenales en sus piernas y costillas, además de marcas en su liso abdomen.

Por un segundo se tensó ante mis manos tocándola, pero cuando me disculpe con ella y me miro directo a los ojos algo pareció haber cambiado.

Nos cambió de posición en la colchoneta me pidió que me sentara y ella sobre mi busco darme placer con sus manos. Apenas pude resistirme a dejarme llevar, sus manos trabajaban en mí con algo de temblor y sus labios unidos con los míos eran cálidos y vacilantes.

A mí todo me sabía a gloria y no podría nunca terminar de creer que alguien así deseara hacerme sentir bien.

Cuando sentí todo cerca tome su cintura y la acerque a mí. Ella entendió.

Sus sonidos de placer y su cálido aliento que apenas sentía en el cuello eran mejor que cualquier pensamiento obsceno. En esta ocasión fue bueno para ambos, ella pudo sentir el placer de mi cuerpo entrando en el de ella justo como lo hacía yo. O almenas eso parecía. Mantuvo sus manos en mis hombros casi siempre, impulsándose a veces y sosteniéndose otras Apenas pude aguantar para hacerla a ella venir .Fue lento y a la vez duro solo un instante. Me dejo sostenerla entre mis brazos por un rato, besar el tope de su cabeza y de vez en vez sus labios. Me preguntaba entre la bruma de mi mete si ella tendría frio estando pegada a mí, pero nunca se quejó.

Me dio un beso largo y melancólico antes de separarse de mí. Con sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, sus dedos acariciando un poco mi cabello. Mis manos en su cintura acariciaron sus costados mientras ella se levantaba, un poco temblorosa, de la colchoneta, sus ropas estaban tiradas alrededor y era una perfecta visión el que ella se moviera por ahí recogiéndolas, ya no había luz que viniera desde afuera por las ventanas y no se oía ruido de afuera del gimnasio, así que di por sentado que estábamos solos.

Era muy codicioso y me preguntaba si ella me dejaría tener una vez más esta noche.

Me levante de donde estaba, acercándome hacia ella que ya se estaba terminando de poner su camiseta. Sentí como se encogía un poco por mi cercanía y tire mi anterior idea por la borda. Me vestí rápido, buscando todas mis ropas y volviéndome a acercar a ella después. Estaba frente a la puerta del gimnasio y parecía esperarme.

Se abrazaba a sí misma, pero cuando estuve frente a ella me volteo a ver al rostro y me sonrió un poco.

-Supongo que te veré mañana- dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

No espero a que respondiera y se comenzó a dar la vuelta.

Sentí como me arrancaban un pequeño pedazo de mí, decidí que tenía que tener más tiempo con ella. Que quería que me permitiera más de su presencia y que me dejara hacerle ver que yo la añoraba a ella y no solo a su cuerpo. Entendí en ese momento que si quería algo con este chica, en la medida de lo que fuera, tendría que actuar muy lento, ella parecía complacida con mi proximidad, pero no tanto con la intimidad que podría crecer entre nosotros, _pocas preguntas,_ me dije a mi mismo.

Me adelante un paso y la detuve tocándole la mano apenas con una de las mías.

-Permíteme llevarte a tu casa- mi voz salió como un ruego, pero no podría importarme menos.

Ella vacilo un momento.

-No sería bueno para mí que te vieran por mi casa Edward.

No le quise dar mucho sentido a sus palabra porque no quería que el peso del rechazo callera en mí del todo aun.

-¿Me permitirías llevarte a cenar hoy entonces?- me sentía tan juvenil con ella, bien podría haberle pedido que me permitiera llevarla de paseo y ofrecerle mi brazo mientras caminábamos por el parque. Pero sabía mierda que era lo que se usaba en el coqueteo de la gente de su edad y solo podría hablar por lo que sabía cuando yo era humano.

Vi su duda otra vez y me golpee mucho internamente por ser tan idiota, ya una vez le había ofrecido llevarla a cenar antes y también me había rechazado. Iba a sugerirle otra cosa pero ella se me adelanto.

-Me gustaría- tenía una sonrisilla inocente que no llegaba a sus ojos. Pero creo que rio cuando vio lo grande que había sido la mía al oírla. Tome su mano y me la lleve a los labios, sin soltarla cuando salimos del gimnasio a mi auto.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Ojala les haya gustado y les agradecería mucho si me dejan saber su opinión de la historia. Hasta el próximo Capitulo!


	5. Momentaneamente

Crepúsculo y los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Ella no era indiferente a mí.

Era difícil decirlo, por su manera esquiva y su poco interés en compartir nada de su vida conmigo. Pero su cuerpo la traicionaba mucho cuando estaba conmigo. Su corazón aumentaba su marcha cuando le sonreía y sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando tomaba su bajo sobre la mesa. Ambas cosas pasaban cuando besaba el dorso de su pequeña mano. Incluso me parecía percibir que se olvidaba de respirar cuando me dejaba besarla.

Las semanas siguientes a nuestro encuentro en el gimnasio fluyeron en un acuerdo no hablado de convivencia. Y otras cosas. Ella hablaba de cosas insustanciales, yo la bromeaba o nos conformábamos con encuentros fortuitos, siempre donde nadie pudiera vernos y siempre donde ella me solicitara.

Pase mucho tiempo en mi piano. La misma melodía rondaba en mi cabeza cuando pensaba en ella. Le había escrito una pequeña marcha a nuestra…. copula. Pero esta era diferente. Más suave. Los tonos mayores la hacían alegre y cálida y había algo de tristeza en las cadencias menores que sonaban en mi cabeza.

Era para ella y lo sabía muy bien.

Ese parecía encantada. Había tomado como bienvenidas las nuevas composiciones de mi pequeña colección.

-Son hermosas Edward- había dicho.

Ella siempre pensaba que todo lo que tocaba era hermoso, sin embargo. Era mi madre. Aunque, esta vez, concordaba con ella.

El instituto había sido igual de apacible. El día pasaba plano hasta que tenía mi hora de química con ella. Me sonreía secretamente al sentarse y me saludaba por mi nombre. El profesor había puesto otro video durante la clase y su mano busco la mi bajo la mesa, nuestros asientos tan cerca que mi hombro casi se rosaba con el suyo. Un espacio pequeño en mi cabeza le daba vueltas a si ella no sentiría el frio de mi piel como algo repugnante, pero jamás pareció verse repelida por eso.

Casi en medio de la semana me arme de valor a mí mismo y le lleve una flor. Era una pequeña Fresia que había tratado con cera para que no se marchitara. La puse en una caja de vidrio chica con una nota junto.

 _¨No más que tu¨_

No más hermosa que ella, y desee que entendiera que quería decir con eso.

La deje en su mochila cuando la clase término, apurándome a salir antes que ella, espere unos pequeños segundo en la puerta del aula, sin voltear a verla pero de reojo pude apreciar como en su asiento veía su mochila y la descubría. Salí del aula con la imagen de ella sonriendo por el detalle.

El día siguiente yo fui el que se sorprendió. Habíamos trabajado toda la clase en un microscopio viendo niveles de mitosis celular. Cuando la campana sonó ella hiso un movimiento para tirar mis libros, que si hubiera sido humano probablemente no hubiera notado y se levantó de su silla para salir del salón.

Ya no había nadie más en el aula y cuando me levante con mis libros en mano vi una pequeña nota sobre mi lado del escritorio.

 _¨Atrás de la biblioteca a las 5 ¨_

Pase toda la tarde evitando sentirme como si flotara en las nubes cuando estaba cerca de Jasper.

Medite para mí mismo lo que quería con esta chica, que en cierto grado me estaba dando algo de espacio en su vida. Ella no era muy sociable, o muy abierta. Sus amigas eran mujeres y eran bastante pocas, todas ellas pensaban que ella era muy hermética, Bella no daba mucha razón de sí misma y en muchas ocasiones parecía que evitaba a las demás personas. Así que supuse que si ella estaba permitiendo entrar en su vida, aunque fuera de una manera pequeña, era algo que debía tomarme enserio.

Mi mayor dilema llego cuando debía decidir que hacer con mis propios sentimientos hacia ella. En el caso que ella compartiera mi sentir. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

Vivir hasta que ella viva, me dije a mi mismo. Pero sabía que realmente no quería eso. Lo quería todo. La quería a ella. La quería a ella como yo. Inmortal, eterna para mí. Hermosa hasta lo indecible y completamente libre de la fragilidad humana.

Mire el techo de mi habitación y frote mi rostro con las manos. Claro que la quería por siempre. Después de mi siglo de vida había encontrado mi par. En un sentido extraño. Lo sabía. Pero ahí estaba.

Lo dejaría en sus manos, decidí al final. Solo ella y lo que quisiera darme. Si me quería en su vida o si solo sería lo que teníamos ahora. Lo atesoraría por siempre para mí.

Regrese a la escuela a la hora que habíamos pactado y la espere tras el edificio de la biblioteca, la escuela ya estaba vacía más que unas cuantas personas de limpieza en los edificios del frente. No llovía y el cielo se veía casi despejado aunque a esa hora de la tarde el sol ya no era más un problema. La tarde daba tonos rojos y amarillos y el horizonte daba un contraste casi negro contra los árboles, se me antojo un buen presagio.

Espere un rato hasta que me desanime, me convencí a mí mismo que ella no había querido venir, que era su manera de dejarme saber que no quería nada conmigo. Tome mi mochila que había dejado en el piso con el presente que le llevaba y me la eche al hombro detestando mi suerte.

Camine hacia la esquina del edificio, dispuesto a irme hacia mi auto, lo había dejado bastante lejos de la escuela para evitar cualquier sospecha. Ahora podría hacer mi caminata de la vergüenza hasta él.

Oí unos pasos acercándose en y cuando levante la cabeza la encontré a ella en la esquina del lugar.

Tenía una mano recargada sobre el edificio, respiraba agitadamente y su cabello, agarrado en una coleta, se había soltado un poco. Había estado corriendo, supuse.

Tardo unos segundos en lo que tomaba aire y me enfoco, a pesar de que no estaba lejos de ella. Tuve un barrido de esperanza, no me había evitado.

-¡Edward!- exclamo cuando me vio- No te fuiste.

Se movió de manera rápida, incluso para ella, cuando me vio. Y termino de acortar el espacio entre nosotros.

Me abraso.

Arrojo sus brazos hacia mi cuello y me rodeo completamente.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío y su pequeña estatura la hicieron quedar de puntitas en sus pies para compensar mi tamaño.

Me dejo un poco en shock, no solo su repentino gesto si no también su aroma.

Toda la semana me había permitido cierta cercanía con ella pero está completa cercanía entre nosotros hacia que su aroma llegara directo a mi nariz. Mi boca se llenó de veneno y mi mente disparo miles de ideas de lo dulce que sabría su sangre en mi boca y mis labios.

La abrase más cerca de mí y pose mis labios en su cuello, sin abrirlos solo sintiendo el pulso de las venas bajo su fina piel. Olía mejor que la ambrosia y el calor de su cuerpo se extendía desde su punto de contacto hasta mis pies.

-Gracias por no irte.- su voz me saco del trance, su aliento roso con mi oreja refrescando un poco la ola de calor que había recorrido mi cuerpo.

La baje al suelo. Porque por algunos segundo había estado cargando u peso, y la solté de mi abrazo. Me vio sonrojada y luego vio rápidamente al piso, lo que supuse sería una reacción ante haberme abrazado de una manera tan precipitada.

Le sonreí, aun algo aturdido. Y solo la observe un segundo. Decidido a decirle algo inteligente pero nada salió de mis labios. Yo nunca me quedaba sin palabras, pero en definitiva ella me había tomado por sorpresa. Casi, me dije a mi mismo. Me tomo fuera de guardia, pero por suerte no había pasado nada. No era algo que pudiera repetirse jamás, ella nunca más podría tomarme con la guardia baja. No me perdonaría hacerle algo nunca.

-Entonces- dijo entrecortadamente al notar mi silencio- me entretuvo Mike al salir de la biblioteca, la verdad no pensé salir tan tarde pero parecía que le urgía mucho lo que quería decirme.

Volví a la realidad con sus palabras. Newton. Claro. Vi su auto en el estacionamiento al llegar aquí, no pensé que estuviera con ella.

-No espere tanto- Mentí- llegaste justo a tiempo-

Le di una sonrisa y me di la libertad de tomar su mano para besarla. Respire todo lo que pude su aroma, dejando que el olor me insensibilizara. Dolía como la mierda, pero valía cada segundo. En un movimiento que de verdad no me esperaba, su mano acuno mi rostro y me hizo mirarla a los ojos. Vacilo un segundo antes de besarme.

Se levantó sobre sus pies, usando su mano en mi rostro y una mano que coloco en mi pecho para equilibrarse. Unió sus labios con los míos casi contundentemente. Sonreí contra sus labios y se lo hice más sencillo abrazándola por la cintura y levantándola, para colocarla contra la pared. Me dio guerra con sus labios, moviéndose energéticamente contra las míos mientras mis manos acariciaban mi cabello, sentí mí pecho gorgotear ante la sensación, esperaba realmente que ella no pudiera oírla.

La sostenía contra mí y del suelo con un brazo, pero mi mano libre recorría su cuerpo, hasta detenerme un su estrecha cintura. Ella dejo mi cabello sentí sus manos irse hasta el cuello de mi camisa, con temblor empezó a desabrochar los botones, mientras dejaba de besar mis labios y dejaba un camino de besos por mi cuello.

Gruñí por la sensación. Sus manos acariciando la parte superior de mi pecho y sus labios suaves en mi cuello. Pero no sería aquí, contra un edificio a la caída del sol. Con ella acorralada contra mi cuerpo. Ni tampoco sería hoy, si ella me deseaba, me compraría más tiempo a mí mismo si el día de hoy lo reservaba para otra cosa. Me odie un poco, porque mi cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a ella. Pero era lo mejor.

Pare mis manos y me separe de ella. La deje suavemente con sus pies en el piso. Ella no me miro a los ojos. Levante su mentón con un dedo y cuando sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada, me acerque a darle un beso en los labios, apenas y separando los suyos.

-¿A que debo este recibimiento tan grato?- le hable tratando de sofocar lo apretado de mi voz, porque que me hubiera negado a mí mismo el placer de su cuerpo no quería decir que había terminado de desearla.

\- Podría ser más grato – dijo eso volteando al suelo, entre dientes.

Era una diabla. Le sonreí grande.

-Aquí no, podrían atraparnos muy fácil.

Me vio un segundo aceptando mi idea.

-Gracias por la flor- dijo- y por todo lo demás- la sonrisa de su rostro estaba llena de travesura. Así que al fin se había decidido a soltarse un poco. Era esplendorosa cuando lo hacía.

Puse un mechón que se había salido de su coleta tras su oreja, tocando todo lo largo de su mandíbula en el proceso.

-Fue un placer- le devolví la sonrisa- y me alegro que te haya gustado, me recordó mucho a ti. – a su inigualable olor, a su frágil textura y a su etérea belleza, para mí, esa flor era justo como ella.

Su rostro se sonrojo visiblemente cuando le dije aquello, pero en escasa luz de esta noche, era muy posible que ella no supiera que yo lo notaria, porque no trato de esconderse.

-Nadie me había dado nunca algo así.

-Bueno, me alegra mucho ser el primero.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto que fueras el primero Edward. – me dio una sonrisa, aun sonrojada. Tenía una necesidad muy grande de tener contacto con ella. La abrase por la cintura y el traje hacia mí. Dejando un pequeño beso en su cuello, antes de permitirme descansar mi cabeza en ese espacio. Concienzudamente respirando hondo su esencia.

Ella respondió a mi abrazo, no sabía hasta qué punto había crecido esta familiaridad entre nosotros, pero sin duda la aprovecharía. La noche estaba cayendo rápidamente, sentía el ambiente enfriándose y sin duda ella no estaría cómoda.

-¿te gustaría ir a algún sitio?- le ofrecí, sintiéndome muy absurdo por no saber dónde llevarla.

-La verdad es que en un rato tengo que volver a mi casa- dijo- pero solo quería pasar un rato contigo.

Mi pecho se hincho mucho ante su comentario y controle la expresión de mi rostro para que mi sonrisa no me delatara enormemente. Me permití besarla una vez más, sintiendo como sus labio se amoldaban a los mío, cálidos y suaves, contra los míos, fríos y duros. La sentí temblar cuando deslice mi mano por su brazo.

Me separe de ella y me quite mi chamarra para ofrecérsela. Ella me vio antes de ponérsela y agradecerme. Por mucho que quisiera besuquearme con ella detrás de la escuela, sentía que esta era mi oportunidad para conocerla un poco mejor, para dejarla conocerme a mí.

-Así que- comencé- ¿enserio no puedo hacer nada por ti hoy?

Me sonrió muy pícaramente. Me reí. Ella tuvo la decencia de voltear a ver el piso sonrojada.

-Puedes hacerme compañía un rato. A menos que tengas otra cosa que hacer.

Nada, si era con ella dejaría todo lo demás de lado.

-Todo tuyo –

Bella se sentó en el piso, recargando su espalda contra el edificio de la biblioteca, la mire un segundo, hasta que extendió su mano hacia mí, me senté junto a ella, probando mi suerte poniendo mi brazo por sobre sus hombros, ella se acomodó a mi lado, inclusive pasando sus piernas por sobre las mías para quedar más cerca de mí.

Le sonreí ampliamente. Ya sin poder realmente contenerme ante ella.

El sol bajaba por entre los altos pino, dejando estos una coloración casi negra contra el naranja horizonte. Ella me pregunto de mi vida, de que había hecho antes de llegar a forks, de mis padres y de mis hermanos, conformándose con mis respuestas, que por mucho que quisiera ser sincero con ella aun no podría hacerlo al cien por ciento.

Tantee el terreno, preguntándole sobre ella, aún era esquiva, pero con su mano entre mi mano que estaba libre me conto de lo que recordaba de sus padres biológicos y que había pasado por algunos hogares de acogida hasta llegar aquí. No se extendió para nada en eso. Cambiando el tema a un futuro. Me pregunto que me gustaba hacer y pequeños detalles acerca de mí. Sonreí antes mi chica lista.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? – me había preguntado en un momento.

-Tu-

Ella se rio, muy sonrojada y volteando hacia otro lado.

-No seas tonto.

No lo era, aunque así me sentía con ella. Pero no insistí y deje que la conversación fluyera más.

Después de un rato, volteo a ver al cielo. Había oscurecido completamente, el tiempo se me había ido de las manos.

-Creo que ya debería de irme- se movió de la posición que habíamos tenido viéndose algo acalambrada y se estiro.

Me levante yo mismo, a un ritmo humano, aprovechando para ver su cuerpo moverse mientras ella se despertaba.

-Gracias por quedarte hablando conmigo Edward-

Me acerque un paso a ella no queriendo que se separara de mí aun. Había soltado su cabello y ahora caía como un rio por su espalda y un mechón rebelde invadía su hombro. Lo peine hacia atrás corriendo mi mano por su hombro mientras lo hacía. Volteamos a vernos y ella se acercó más a mí.

Me beso lento, enredando sus manos en mi cabello y jalándolo un poco, gemí ante la sensación y me deje llevar ante eso. La acerque a mí, tomándola de la cintura y trayéndola más cerca de mí.

Seguimos así unos momentos más, hasta que sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar ante ella y la aleje un poco. Quería con desesperación saciar ese apetito que tenía, pero también quería demostrarle a ella que no se trataba solo de eso.

La vi morder su labio.

-No vendré a la escuela mañana- le dije de repente. No había querido dejarla, pero Alice predecía sol, por lo tanto saldríamos a cazar unos cuantos días.

\- ¿Porque?- abrió sus ojos de par en par, haciéndolos mucho más grandes de lo que de por si eran.

\- Carlisle quiere ir a acampar unos días- mentí.

-Oh- Volteo hacia otro lado.

El fin de semana estaba próximo, así que no tendría excusa para verla hasta el siguiente lunes, trate de inventarme algo, pero ella hablo antes.

-Bueno- dudo un poco- iré a Port Angel, así que supongo que te veré la siguiente semana.

-¿tu sola? –

-No, unas chicas y yo iremos el sábado para escoger vestidos del baile- no había recordado esa trivialidad del colegio, aunque de repente pensé que ella talvez si quería ir.

\- ¿Tú vas a ir? – me calentaba la cabeza pensar en que tal vez ella ya tuviera una pareja para el baile.

-No realmente- dijo medio sonriendo- no es mi mejor escena, solo iré a acompañarlas a escogerlos, tu sabes, dar el visto bueno.

-¿Por qué no es tu ambiente?

Se rio- Nunca me has visto en clase de deportes claramente.

Deje ese detalle para una investigación próxima.

-¿Si no vas al baile, entonces tienes otro plan para esa noche?

Ella me vi con duda.

-No realmente.

-Perfecto

Mire el gran edificio a través de la sombra de los árboles, no había nadie a esta hora pues todos se habrían ido ya al baile escolar. Me acerque e hice todo el camino por sobre las marquesinas de los techos del lugar hasta la ventana de Ella.

Toque tres veces, como habíamos quedado y ella abrió rápidamente, con una expresión aun sorprendida.

Bella jalo de mi atreves de su ventana ayudándome a completar el camino que me faltaba, no que me hiciera falta, pero mi pecho se hincho al sentir su inquietud por acabar con la distancia, tarde más en cruzar el marco de la ventana que ella en atacar mis labios con los suyos, me tomo del rostro y me mantuvo cerca de ella. No desaproveche la oportunidad y nos gire en el pequeño cuarto hasta el colchón que estaba en el piso, vi de reojo el color casi gris de las paredes, que supongo que en algún momento debió de ser blanco y la completa falta de decoración o muebles de la habitación.

Igual cuando ella me rodeo con sus piernas deje de prestar atención a cualquier cosa a mi alrededor, cuando sus manos desabotonaron mi camisa y recorrieron mi pecho deje de pensar en absoluto y una vez que me dejo levantar su blusa por encima de sus hombros y bajar su brasier de sus pechos todo se convirtió en un borrón de piel y susurros para mí.

Me alegre que esta vez fuera más placentera para ella aunque aún sentía cierta tensión en un principio, una vez pasado todos los primeros momentos, me recibió como viejos amantes.

Sus labios siempre estuvieron sobre los míos o sobre algún rincón de mi cuello o pecho, era más que bienvenido siempre que respondía a una caricia de mis manos sobre su cuerpo con un gemido silenciado en mi cuello. En algún rincón de mi cabeza aun recordaba que estábamos en su casa y que nadie debería saber que yo estaba ahí.

Ella callo sobre mi pecho cuando su cuerpo se quedó laxo por el esfuerzo y el placer que sentimos, se abrazó con sus brazos a mi pecho, aun sin separarnos mientras yo nos terminaba de recostar en el colchón. Mi cuerpo sintió descontento al perder su calor, pero regreso a mí en forma de ella abrazándome por el costado, con su cabeza acurrucada en el hueco de mi brazo.

-Hueles bien – hablaba casi durmiéndose- Siempre hueles muy bien, ¿Porque no puedo oler a ti siempre?- se pegó más a mí.

Bese el tope de su pelo y la abrase más contra mí. No había sabana con que taparnos , ni cobertor ni nada más , de hecho el cuarto no era más que un cascajo que apenas y tenía pintura en la pared, Bella dormía en un pequeño cuarto rectangular , de quizás un metro y medio de ancho por 2 de largo.

Se había quedado dormida sobre mi costado y parecía exhausta, la ventana estaba abierta y ella recostada contra mi frio ser, pero ahora que veía como había estado viviendo me pareció que el frio era algo constante en su vida, en la ventana no había cortina y justo debajo del marco estaba una pila del libros que abarcaba el espacio restante de su cama a la pared y una pequeña maleta a los pies del colchón con lo que supuse era toda su ropa.

No sabía cómo empezar a indignarme por esta situación en la que ella vivía, su cuarto era apenas unas cuantas pertenencias y un colchón tirado en el piso, mínimamente no tenía que compartirlo.

¿Los otros chicos de la casa de acogida vivirían así?

¿Era aunque sea legal este lugar? Las paredes se veían viejas y sucias, muy diferente a las cosas de ella que todas estaban limpias y ordenadas el lugar olía a descuido.

Bella se movió sobre mí un rato después y me detuvo de mi tren de pensamiento, tembló un poco y pensé que estaba a punto de alejarse cuando su brazo se estiro sobre para ceñirse aún más firmemente a mi cintura.

-Te quedaste – su voz estaba adormilada y me hablaba quedo mientras frotaba su rostro en mi piel.

-Mmm Uhh. – le murmure apenas - ¿quieres que me valla?

-¿Quieres irte?- me dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba sobre mi cadera con sus asombrosos pechos desnudos que se mecían atrayéndome.

No le conteste inmediatamente, porque sentía que me había tragado la lengua, pero ella noto el cambio de mi cuerpo que le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Me sonrió con picardía – Eso pensaba-

Ella no era así con nadie más, no era así con sus compañeros de la escuela ni con sus amigos de la casa de acogida, conmigo era picara y atrevida, tentadora.

Y me tenía donde quería, con un movimiento suave de su cadera me tubo en ella de nuevo y sobre la bruma del calor de su cuerpo y del placer que me provocaba pude ver una pequeña expresión de dolor. La tome de las caderas con una mano para evitar que se siguiera moviendo y con la otra me ayude a sentarme en el colchón, tenía su rostro a la altura del mío y debo decir que la nueva poción nos trajo muchas sensaciones a ambos pues los dos gemimos ante eso.

-Estas bien?- luche contra toda mi necesidad de moverme

Me miro con una cara divertida y una sonrisa socarrona- Más que bien- vio que mi rostro no cambio de expresión- es normal aún son las primeras veces.

Y me empujo contra la cama quedando así encima de mí y besándome en los labios mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

Me dominada en ese estado completamente, ella era completamente atrayente y su cuerpo era un templo del placer. La deje hacer conmigo lo que quiso, porque además lo hacía muy bien, me tubo a su merced hasta que estuvo saciada y aun así siguió hasta me tubo al borde a mí también

-¿Terminaste conmigo? – le pregunte cuando se volvió a acostar a mi lado

Se rio apenas y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa creída, su cabello era una maraña y sus labios, incluso en la penumbra se veían rojos. Era un rostro que no quería olvidar jamás. Volteo la mirada hacia abajo y puso una mano en mi pecho para acercarse apenas. Reposo su frente contra mi hombro, su cuerpo sobre su lado rosando mis costados, dejándome sentir toda la extensión de su ser.

-Nunca te cansas eh? – su mirada estada hacia la parte baja de mi cuerpo que reacciono a su cercanía de nuevo y si hubiera podido estaría sonrojado, pero dos podían jugar a esto.

Me voltee hacia ella trayéndola hacia mí y la deje sentirme por completo.

-¿ Tu si?- hice mi camino de besos por su cuello dejándome deslizar mi lengua por su piel hasta donde empezaba su clavícula

Ella hiso un pequeño mohín y me di cuenta que estaba empujándome suavemente con sus palmas abiertas en mis hombros.

-Tal vez sí. – sus mejillas estaban rojas, y casi toda su cara a decir verdad cuando me dijo eso casi como una confesión, aunque su rostro se crispo después de un segundo – pero si tú quieres….

Le di un beso en los labios y me aleje un poco de ella, al menos cierta parte de mi cuerpo, mientras volvía a poner a su lado.

La traje cerca y bese su cabeza dejando mis labios descansar ahí teniéndola contra abrazada.

Ella coincidió mi abrazo.

-Gracias Edward-

-Cuando tú quieras nena.

-No - me dijo mientras de agarraba más fuerte a mi .- gracias por por todo lo de hoy y por ser tan comprensivo conmigo

Ella pensaba que estaba siendo comprensivo por no presionarla más para intimar conmigo , pero después de todo yo seguía siendo el patán que se escurrida a hurtadillas a su cuarto para hacerle el amor mientras nadie estaba, no veía como eso era ser bondadoso y viendo su cuarto era claro que no estaba cuidando bien de ella.

-Bella, no tienes frio?

Voltee a ver su cara que pareció ponerse roja de nuevo, no me devolvió la mirada.

-Lo siento Edward, no tengo con que cubrirnos- se levantó en busca de su ropa antes y me ofreció su chamarra, con sus ojos preocupados viéndome, me prometí que no le haría falta nada a esta chica mientras de mí dependiera.

Tome la prenda y la puse sobre ella-

-Solo me preocupaba por ti – dije- no quiero que te enfermes con este clima – y con mi piel de hielo.

Le abrigue con su chamarra y después la cubrí sobre ella con la mía que estaba en el piso al lado de nosotros, le mas debajo de medio muslo así que al menos estaba cubierta.

Ella volvió a mi lado y sentí sus labios sobre mi pecho, cosa que no ayudaba a mi situación actual y ella se rio de mí.

-Eso no es justo- me acerque a su rostro mientras se lo decía- ahora te burlas, esto es completamente tu culpa.

Me miro con ojos ensanchados, pero creo que había captado mi tono de broma.

-Con que mi culpa , señor Cullen?- su sonrisilla de suficiencia tomo lugar de nuevo

Le sonreí de vuelta y la traje contra mí en un abrazo, besándola fuertemente. Ella tomo mi rosto entre sus manos y nos volteo para quedar ella debajo de mí en la cama.

Sentí su mano tomar mi pene y masajearlo con suavidad, gemí en sus labios y contra toda lo que es bueno le dije que no tenía que hacerlo, ella me mandó callar y me siguió dando placer, hasta que no pude sostenerme más sobre ella por el temblor de mis brazos, deje mi cabeza caer en el hueco de su cuello y suspire.

-Gracias – me quite cuando mi cerebro volvió a funcionar.

Me dio un último beso y volteo a ver a la ventana a un lado, la noche ya no se veía tan oscura para mí, no sabía si era algo que ella ya notara.

Suspiro y me volteo a ver con duda en sus ojos. La noche se nos acababa y pasaría lo que restaba del descanso de primavera. Al menos sin que ella me viera.

Se abrazó una vez más a mí – Tienes que irte- dijo contra mi pecho- Sabe Dios qué te harían si te encontraran aquí.

Le dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza una última vez y me levante a vestirme.

Mientras me ponía la ropa trataba de carburar un plan para verla pronto, no estaba seguro que era apropiado en esta situación, ya la había llevado a cenar, aunque nunca con previa invitación, pero aun así cualquier tipo de petición se oía frívolo para el nivel de intimidad que compartíamos. Quería llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera presumirle a todo el mundo que ella me quería estar conmigo. Aunque fuera por breves lapsos de tiempo. Y a la vez quería encerrarnos en un cuarto (uno mejor que este) y no salir por días.

-Oye Bella- le susurre cuando ella termino de ponerse su piyama, iba a inventarle una excusa, que tenía que salir de la ciudad por un pendiente que tenía que hacer en nombre de mis padre, algo que no la asustara, que no la hiciera sentir todo mi deseo de estar con ella. Pero decidí ser franco con mis sentimientos al final- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Seattle un día?

Ella mi miro con duda, sin responderme por unos segundos

-Podríamos ir a checar librerías y recorrer la ciudad, quizás al cine y a cenar. – su falta de respuesta me intimido y complete la invitación como un idiota.

Bajo su rostro a ver el suelo y me sentí como un estúpido. Claro que no, ella había dejado claro los límites de nuestro intercambio, y claramente pasar el día conmigo no era parte de ello.

Iba decirle algo más, para librarla de la negativa pero ella me interrumpió.

-Me encantaría. – su cara estaba roja y su sonrisa surcaba gran parte de su hermoso rostro.

Le devolví el gesto, probablemente pareciendo un tonto, pero no me importo. La bese o me beso una vez más antes de que me fuera por la ventana.

-Edward – estaba en el marco de la ventana cuando me hablo, voltee hacia ella que sostenía mi chaqueta en su brazo y me la extendió.

-Quédatela – susurre.

-Ten cuidado – me dijo , mientras me veía caminar por las cornisas de la casa.

Ella no me había hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto de cómo había logrado subir hasta el tercer piso de su casa, donde estaba su habitación, ni pareció demasiado mortificada al respecto de mi descenso. Isabela Swan no era ninguna tonta y seguramente sabía más de mil de lo que decía. Y aun así decidía darme estos momentos a su lado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo una nueva entrada, como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado y si tienen alguna queja-duda-comentario-sugerencia-etc. me gustaría mucho que me lo dejaran saber (:


	6. Seattle

Estar con ella de esta manera era emocionante. Pero si honraba la verdad, para mi estar con ella en cualquier manera era emocionante.

La encontré en la única gasolinera a la salida del pueblo, ella entro en mi auto ataviada con el cabello en cola y lentes de sol cuando pensó que nadie la veía, cuando arranque se los quito y me dio una abierta sonrisa, con sus ojos cálidos.

De no haber ido conduciendo me habría acercado a besarla, no lo hice porque sabía que ella se pondría nerviosa, no porque pasaría algo en realidad. Le sonreí de vuelta, más por reflejo a su hermoso rostro.

-Hola preciosa- salude y me gane el disfrutar de ver el sonrojo crecer por su rostro.

Ella miro a su regazo encogiéndose un poco en el asiento, aunque estiro su mano para tomar la mía en la palanca de cambios.

-Hola guapo- su sonrisilla de adivinaba por el tomo, aunque la mirada tímida y el sonrojo permanecían.

Lleve su mano a mis labios separando la mía de la palanca, bese su dorso, pero no las separe cuando volví a bajarlas.

Me tome unos momentos en los que pensé que no me notaba para observarla de arriba abajo, traía un jeans ceñidos al cuerpo que daban la forma de sus caderas, muslos y pantorrillas, unos pequeños zapatillos de piso color negro y un top que se le veía tan bien ,que se me antojo quitárselo. La tela era fina, sin llegar a ser transparente, el clima había prometido ser agradable así que supongo que por eso escogió algo sin mangas, y el profundo color azul hacia ver su piel como crema. Pero era la piel que se veía por entre su escote la que más me intrigaba. No era profundo, pero me dejaba ver todo su cuello, si ella hacia el movimiento adecuado, la forma V me dejaba ver el comienzo de sus pechos.

Hoy era un buen día en definitiva.

Pasamos casi todo el día en Seattle como había sido la idea, ella había insistido en buscar libros la mayor parte de ese día y yo era su fiel perro.

Cada libro que ella veía yo lo anotaba en mi mente para cuando ella lo dejaba en el librero después de ver el precio. Fingí ver los míos, pero al final cuando iba a pagar la cuenta, ella llevaba un montoncito modesto de libros con ella y yo le anote una empleada del local cuales eran los libros que quería que cargara a mi cuenta. Bella no pareció darse cuenta de eso, porque cuando termino de pagar lo que había decidido llevar me volteo a ver y me sonrió.

-¿Te agrado algo Edward?-

Su rostro fue muy lindo cuando vio el montón de libros que trajeron entre 2 empleados de la tienda.

No volvió a decir nada hasta que estuvimos de nuevo en mi auto.

-No sabía que te gustara leer tanto- en su voz se escuchaba aun asombro.

-No tanto en realidad- le dije – esperaba que tu pudieras contarme de que van algunos de esos libros.-

Me miro sin comprender unos segundos y luego bajo su mirada a su regazo de nuevo.

-No deberías hacer eso Edward- su voz había caído un poco.

-No enserio- le insistí- no leo tanto, espero que tu quieras contarme algunos de esos, en realidad se veían interesantes- ella me volteo a ver y entendió que me estaba haciendo el payaso con ella.

-Gracias- dijo al final.

Paramos en un parque rodeado de locales de comida para caminar y que Bella pudiera comprar algo para su apetito. No me dejo pagar en absoluto y aun así tuve que comer de la horrible cosa que parecía una salchicha empalada y cubierta en grasa. Pero ella me dejo abrazarla por la espalda y besarla de vez en cuando así que me parecía un precio justo.

No era un día nada especial en la ciudad, pero pasear por la calles de ella de la mano de Bella lo hacia lo más especial que yo había vivido en ese lugar.

Podía durar horas hablando con ella sin parar, sin hartarme o sin sentir el tiempo siquiera. Cuando el cielo se empezaba a tornar rojizo, ella dijo:

-Avise en la casa que me quedaría con Ángela esta noche-

Me lo tome como lo que era. Y no pude haber estado más agradecido. Le sonreí y la bese en los labios con ganas. Aunque siempre la besaba con ganas.

Regresamos al auto aun sin soltar nuestras manos y esta vez no la deje entrar sin que antes me dejara abrirle la puerta. Me sonrió.

No sabía qué hacer en realidad, quería pasar la noche con ella, más que nada, pero no sabía cuál era el proceder adecuado para una pareja de adolecentes de escapada en otra ciudad.

Pero yo no era un adolecente totalmente y podía permitirme mil cosas más que un adolecente, no la iba a llevar a un motel en definitiva.

Aunque supuse que esa era su idea cuando se me quejo porque nos conduje al hotel Hilton.

Mi chica era sencilla, y por eso iba a darle eso.

La adoraba y lo haría incluso en una cama de paja en medio de un cuarto de madera, pero si estaba en mi manos la tendría en un cuarto de lujo entre almohadas de plumas.

Insistió mucho en ir a otro lugar, no le di ninguna excusa ni ningún argumento más.

-Puedo hacer esto y quiero estar contigo aquí Bella.-

No dijo más, pero tomo mi mano mientras llegábamos a la recepción. Pedí una habitación y deje mi tarjeta, la recepcionista nos dio una vista curiosa, supongo que no es común ver a un par de adolecentes entrar a un hotel fuera obvio cuales eran nuestras intenciones o no. Era la primera vez que teníamos tanto tiempo para nosotros.

No la deje entrar por su propio pie y la cargue en la entrada del cuarto. Se quejó.

La lleve hasta la cama cargando mientras ella insistía todo el rato que podía caminar. La deje sobre ella con cuidado y sin despegarme de su cuerpo empecé a besarla en los labios sin presionar demasiado el asunto.

Podía sentir que estaba nerviosa, yo también lo estaba en cierto sentido. Esta era la primera vez que no nos apremiaba el calor del momento y que no nos dejábamos ganar por la lujuria.

Para mi eran escasas las horas, pero aun así las posibilidades eran grandes. Y quería hacer las cosas bien por una vez, nunca había cuidado de ella de manera apropiada. Quería hacerla gritar, quería que se aferrara a mí en su orgasmo y que temblara contra mi piel mientras seguía en su nube. Era un deseo de macho y lo sabía, quería que se sintiera tan bien conmigo que nunca quisiera estar con nadie más.

Yo no lo haría, ella era mi primera y única, y no quería más que eso. El sexo nunca fue tan relevante en mi vida, nunca supe porque, nunca entendí porque esa proximidad me abrumaba, tal vez la mente ruidosa de las mujeres o tal vez nunca me sentí conectado a nadie así. Pero con ella era diferente. Y lo quería todo.

Me sentía ambicioso, tenía su cálido cuerpecito debajo de mí en la cama, sus manos trémulas desabotonando mi camisa y las mías colándose debajo de su blusa. Sabía lo que venía y lo quería. Y ella también. Pero iba a probar cosas nuevas , ahora que el tiempo y el espacio estaban de mi lado.

Bella suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza en mi pecho mientras se abrazaba a mí con una sonrisita satisfecha en su adormilado rostro.

Y oh Dios como disfrutaba verla con ese rostro.

Inspeccione el cuarto ahora que todas las ansias se habían consumido momentáneamente. Era la habitación estándar del Hilton suponía yo. Bella no me había dejado ni siquiera pedir una suite así que estábamos en una habitación normal , con una cama King size y vista a la ciudad por los ventanales, que estaban al lado de la cama, una salita del lado contrario con un servibar y el baño.

Aunque no me interesaba mucho, la verdad. Lo que más me agradaba de la habitación era la ropa tirada por el piso.

En mi opinión la sabana sobre ella era una grosería. Tenía la espalda medio recargada en el cabecero y ella dormía sobre mi pecho, rodeando con una mano mi torso.

Era una almohada.

Era una almohada muy contenta.

Disfrute el calor de su piel contra la mía, y su tacto de seda contra mi costado. Su pierna enlazada entre las mías se sentía muy íntimo, y aun así perfectamente cómodo, como si fuera algo normal entre nosotros.

No medí el tiempo que paso hasta que ella empezó a mascullar entre sueños, cosas extrañas y a abrazarse más a mí.

Lo tomaría como una invitación, si no , me disculparía después.

No iba a hacérselo dormida, así que inicie un ritual para despertarla.

Nos voltee en la cama, y comencé a recorrer su cuello con mi nariz, apreciando su aroma. Ese era mi precio máximo. Ella no era mía, no me amaba y su olor calaba en mi cuerpo como llamas ardiendo. Pero era el precio que yo tenía que pagar por amarla. Porque ella no me fue dada y aun así la tomaba como si lo hubiera sido.

Y si era todo lo que tendría, con eso podía vivir.

Ella despertó una vez que hube llegado con besos hasta su pecho. Se desperezaba en medio de su adormilamiento estirándose un poco, cuando pensé que alzaba sus brazos para apartarme me rodeo con ellos y halo de mi hacia su rostro, acercándome para besarme.

-Eres insaciable- me dijo.

Solo me reí en respuesta, ella parecía contenta con cooperar así todo estaba bien. Nunca había tenido otro momento para verificar lo que ella decía. Pero me sentía así. Nunca era suficiente, y si no fuera por su cualidad humana, si solo de mí dependiera, no terminaríamos nunca.

Pero adoraba verla ser humana, era parte de mi deseo por cuidar de ella.

Bien entrada la noche cuando por la ventana apenas entraba la tenue luz reminiscente de una farola pisos abajo, ella estaba dormida sobre su costado del otro lado de la cama, con la grosera sabana aun sobre ella. Habíamos tenido una discusión sobre ella durante la noche, yo alegaba que no hacía falta cubrirse y ella se sonrojaba y decía que lo haría aun así. Le dije que si dormía sin taparse yo haría lo mismo. Y hasta pareció considerarlo. Pero igual se tapó y me dio la espalda. Hacia horas de eso y supuse que ya era mejor idea dejarla dormir.

Estaba acostado sobre mi espalda, aun cubierto por la sabana. Lleve un brazo tras mi cabeza recordando que mentira diría a mi familia al llegar a forks. Probablemente algo sobre comprar otro auto o un piano. Mi familia empezaba a pensar que actuaba extraño, pero siempre pensaban que actuaba extraño, así que no era tanta diferencia. Jasper era el más difícil de engañar, sorprendentemente. Él sabía que algo pasaba. Solo que no había decidido que era y no había dicho nada a nadie. Se lo agradecía en silencio. Alice, por otro lado, era un milagro que ella no pudiera ver qué pasaba, no entendía porque, pero era siempre que estaba con Bella. Alice incluso se había quejado de que últimamente me desaparecía de su 'radar' por horas. Hasta el momento la excusa de que estaba intentando poner la mente en blanco para tratar de no escuchar las voces de nadie en mi cabeza había funcionado. Aunque sospechaban.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría conservar esto como algo mío. No quería que me la quitaran. Sabía que ellos no lo entenderían. Porque yo mismo no lo hacía.

Sentí presión sobre mi pecho y un cuerpo cálido alojarse en mi costado.

Voltee para verla a ella abrazarse a mi y me di cuenta de cuan sumido en mi mente estaba para no haberme dado cuenta antes de que estaba despierta.

-Hey – le sonreí.

En vez de responderme acuno mi cara en su mano y paso su pulgar por sobre mi ceño fruncido. Que hasta el momento yo no había notado.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene despierto tan tarde guapo?- lo decía mientras su rostro ladeado estaba apoyado en mi pecho.

No sabía que más responderle, así que solo le dije la verdad.

-Tu –

-Bueno. – Dijo con una sonrisilla maliciosa- hay mejores razones por las cuales te puedo mantener despierto.- decía eso mientras se subía sobre mí a horcajadas. Apoyándose con sus dos palmas sobre mis pectorales e inclinándose a besarme.

Me dio toda la libertad de recorrer su torso con mis manos, y de esta nueva manera tenia ambas manos completamente libres para ese propósito.

Ella no tardó mucho en tenerme dispuesto. Solo lo hubiera necesitado decir a decir verdad.

La deje tomar el control de aquella vez, porque era lo más ardiente que vi alguna vez verla satisfacerse conmigo. Tomo incluso mis manos apresándolas a ambas sobre mi pecho con cada una de las suyas. Mientras usaba ese contacto para apoyarse.

Era una pequeña presión a decir verdad, pero estaba tomando el control y me tenía al borde.

Cuando ella se liberó, pareció lánguida sobre mi cuerpo así que tome la oportunidad, me senté sin voltearnos y la sostuve contra mi fuerte del trasero, acercándonos más. Sabía que mis manos no le dañarían en absoluto, así que me satisfizo bastante verla sorprenderse por esa acción.

Le sonreí abiertamente y ella me empujo un poco el hombro, aunque sonreía también.

No nos moví. Solo nos deje en esa posición. Me rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas flexionadas y torno a las mías y mi cintura. La tenía contra mi completamente, una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra recorriendo su cuerpo. Era un abrazo sensual, así como sus besos y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Ella había sido aventurera conmigo hoy, así que yo tenía permiso, o eso suponía.

La rodee con un brazo por la cintura y con otro sujete su trasero y nos levante de la cama.

Ella se sorprendió al sentir el cambio de posición, y como hacia nuestra unión más profunda, pero enterró su cara en mi cuello y si quejido se transformó en un gemido profundo.

-Más que bien- me dijo cuándo le pregunte como estaba.

Pesaba lo mismo que una pluma y era como estar abrazado a un radiador. No había pensado que el cielo fuera así de caliente.

Cuando nos deje en la cama nuevamente ya casi estaba clareando. Ella me trajo sobre si sin soltarme para besarme en medio de su bruma postcoital, pero yo también estaba en la mía. Y que se joda el mundo, que bien se sentía estarlo.

Su rostro era combinación de cansancio y satisfacción, de la cual yo estaba muy orgulloso.

Pensé que iba a dormirse, pero se quedó despierta el mientras el sol se alzaba y se volteo hacia mi sonriendo de lado.

-No tengo conque compararlo- dijo- pero por mucho esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. – había mucha inocencia en esas palabras, inclusive con todo lo que denotaban, ella no estaba tratando de inflarme por alguna razón, solo quería estar así conmigo.

Lleve su mano a mi labio, y aunque no fuera un alago propiamente, claro que se me inflo el ego que no me cabía en el cuerpo.

-Esta es por mucho mi mejor noche también.- le dije con toda sinceridad.

Porque en un siglo de noches eternas, una con ella bastaba para opacarlas todas.

-No digas eso – se acercó más a mí a medida que decía eso. Haciéndose pequeña y acurrucándose a mi lado.

-Decir qué? – me voltee sobre mi costado y la rodee con el brazo, pegansola mas a mí.

-Debe de haber habido muchas noches mejores a estas en tu haber.- su mirada era un poco sospechosa, pero se veía bastante inocentona- no creo que una noche conmigo rebase las anteriores.

Después de ese comentario capte a lo que se refería. Para mi había sido obvio desde la primera vez la falta de experiencia de ella. Pero para mí raza el sexo no ira igual que para un humano y suponía que yo no entraba en la mayoría de las características de un hombre que recién empieza a tener sexo.

Yo no me cansaba, por ejemplo.

Y varias cosas útiles más.

Pero le debía el ser sincero con ella. Porque de todas maneras, de alguna forma quería hacerla ver que para mí ella era importante. Mi primera y mi primer amor. Era una comedia trágica. Yo era su pequeño objeto dispuesto a formar parte de su placer. Yo era el que amaba y el que daría todo a sabiendas de que no recibiría nada. Pero se la debía.

-Nunca había habido otra noche como esta Bella. – me sincere. Y ella siendo ella no me creyó. Su ceño estaba fruncido de manera muy bonita

-¿Te refieres a que eres más de tipo de hacerlo en el gimnasio cuando todos se van?

Ahí estaba mi hermosa chica y su espina de ingenio, molesto ingenio.

-Pensé que esa eras tú- y le sonreí con malicia, porque dos podían jugar.

Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y tratar de voltear su rostro a otro lado. Pero yo no tuve la amabilidad de dejarla hacerlo y la hice mirarme directo a los ojos.

-Antes de ti nunca había estado con nadie Bella- y ella no tenía idea de cuánto abarcaba la verdad en esa afirmación.

Ella me miro incrédula por un momento, claro. Luego hablo un poco enojada.

-Anda, no es como si fuera a enojarme, no tienes que decirme eso.

Espero otro poco a ver si yo decía algo y al ver mi falta de cooperación ella hablo.

-¿Esperas que crea que nunca habías tenido sexo con nadie antes de mí?

-No espero que lo creas, solo te lo dije porque es la verdad.

Ella seguía viéndome como si tuviera un gusano en la frente y luego hablo, con sospecha, porque pues como más.

-Vamos Edward, se serio.

-Soy serio- la interrumpí dándole mi mejor cara de póker. Ella me vio tan mal que no pude más que reírme. Para este punto estábamos los dos sentados en la cama uno frente al otro, ella se tapaba sujetando la sabana con una mano en el centro de su pecho. Y lo restante estaba en mi regazo. Aunque al moverse ella tratando de escapar de mi cuando me reí quede al descubierto, cosa que no ayudo a disminuir si incomodidad cuando me acerque a detenerla.

Pensé que tal vez ella se había enojado conmigo enserio cuando vi su rostro rojo y sus ojos aguados. Me levante de la cama para ponerme el bóxer que estaba tirado por el piso, mientras ella se ponía su ropa interior con movimientos bruscos.

Espere a que se termina de poner su ropa interior y la blusa que traída, porque no quería que se sintiera intimidada con lo que sea que siguiera a este ataque.

Seguía dándome la espalda y cuando trato de volver a ponerse el pantalón la detuve tomando su brazo por detrás antes de que se agachara a recogerlo.

-Bella, perdón no debí reírme. – no sabía que la tenía molesta, pero sabía que había causado que se pusiera así, tal vez fuera un buen punto de inicio.

Ella volteo a verme con la cara roja y los ojos como si estuviera siendo insultada, las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos y apenas encontró los míos volteo el rostro de nuevo.

Como ya estaba de frente a mí me acerque un paso con la mano que no la sujetaba acune su cara.

Aunque no supiera muy bien que hacer en esta situación, no la quería lejos de mí, no que pensara que me había querido burlar de ella.

Me vio fijamente durante unos momentos y luego suspiro.

-Tu eres Edward Cullen.- dijo como si eso me diera media pista, supongo que se dio cuenta de que me quedaba igual por lo que siguió. – hay tantas chicas en la escuela que darían cualquier cosa por ti- y volteo a verme a los ojos en ese momento. -¿enserio no te das cuenta?

Claro que me daba cuenta, estaba escrito por sus caras cuando me veian pasar, o algunas preferían afrontarlo directamente. Como si no tuviera suficiente con leerlo en su mente.

-No – le respondí, porque al menos en el sentido del que ella estaba preocupada era cierto, yo no notaba a nadie más que a ella.

Tome su encabritado rostro entre mis dos manos y reprimí mi sonrisa, pero sé que falle un poco. Y la bese, porque se veía hermosa. Y aunque ella se movió al principio negándome luego sentí sus manos en mis hombros y subiendo por mi cuello.

Cuando le falto el aire la deje libre y subí abrazándola con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello.

Cuando deje que sus pies tocaran el piso y volví a ver su rostro ella lloraba, ahora enserio.

-No- dije pasando mis pulgares por sus lágrimas.

La traje a cama conmigo sentándola sobre el colchón y después de un momento ella me dejo abrazarla. Las cosas se había salido de control en poco tiempo.

Bella se enderezo un poco cuando recupero la compostura y me vio avergonzada.

-Lo siento – dijo.

No sabía de donde había salido todo eso. Pero de momento lo deje pasar.

Ya estaba claro afuera aunque seguía siendo bastante temprano. Iba sugerirle buscar algo para que desayunara hasta que sentí sus manos jalando mi rostro hacia ella y hacia sus labios. Como decir que no.

Durante toda la noche habíamos experimentado con el cuerpo del otro y la recompensa había sido físicamente gratificante. Nos habíamos divertido con la aventura de cosas que supongo nunca expresamos querer hacer.

Pero empezó con ese beso era algo diferente.

Ella envolvió su cuerpo en el mío y yo hice lo mismo. Porque mientras ella quisiera estar conmigo yo iba a darle lo que fuera.

No sabía que había más en el toque de Bella en ese momento. Pero la deje hacer. Hasta que hubo saciado la desesperación que la embargo en mí. Aunque las cosas sabían diferente.

El sol estaba bien puesto en la mañana cuando Bella despertó. Se había quedado dormida sobre mi pecho y me había limitado a disfrutar del ritmo de su corazón a través de su piel y del calor de su cuerpo.

Le di su tiempo para que se bañara y pensara que yo estaba dormido. Cuando salió del baño parecía calmada.

-Buenos días hermosa – le hable desde la cama.

-Hola guapo – me dijo con la cara arrebolada.

Era curioso como podíamos haber pasado toda la noche haciendo lo que hicimos y ella aún se sonrojaría por cosas como esas.

Me levanta y tome mi ropa del suelo solo para entrar el baño después de ella, dándole un beso en los labios de camino. Mi especie no ocupaba muchos cuidados de aseo personal en realidad. No nos ensuciábamos realmente. Pero tenía el olor de ella por todo mi cuerpo y no sería buena idea llegar a mi casa así. No si quería evitar las preguntas. Y bueno, tampoco quería que ella pensara que yo era sucio. Suponía que después de pasar una noche de actividad física lo necesitaría.

Cuando Salí del baño eran alrededor de las 10 am. Bella estaba sentada en la cama, viendo hacia su pequeño y básico teléfono celular.

-Sucede algo? – supongo que la sorprendí porque dio un bote en su lugar.

-No – dijo casi con urgencia, me vio por un segundo en lo que su semblante parecía tranquilizarse, su ceño me pareció excesivo para una sorpresa pero lo cambio cuando llego a ver mis ojos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada su estómago hizo un sonido fuerte, presentándose a sí mismo.

Reí un poco de su vergüenza por esto y recordé que realmente no había comido casi nada ayer. Me acerque a ella y le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella entendió pronto y cuando estuvo parada frente a mí me rodeo con los brazos accedió a mi beso. Suave pero firme se asió a mí.

La deje ir porque la chica se estaba muriendo de hambre, le ofrecí pedir servicio a la habitación pero ella insistió que sería demasiado caro. Así que decidimos salir a buscar algo a los lugares cercanos al hotel. No entendía a que venía todo esto si igual no la iba a dejar pagar nada.

Antes de que le abriera la puerta de la alcoba ella me jalo un poco y se pegó a mí un momento. La rodee con los brazos y bese el tope de su cabeza.

-Perdón por lo de hace rato Edward- dijo- es solo que tu pareces saber lo que haces y yo no podría competir con ninguna de las mujeres que quieren estar contigo. – dijo esto con la cabeza contra mi pecho y su voz algo apagada.

-No hay ninguna competencia – le asegure. – ni ninguna comparación, porque lo creas o no solo he estado contigo. – se lo dije de nuevo porque así era. Por poco o nada que ella creyera. – y así estoy más que feliz que sea.

-Yo también estoy feliz que haya sido contigo.

* * *

Hola ! muchas gracias a las que han dejado comentarios en los otros capitulos, anima mucho a continuar que den se opinion hacerca de este pequeño proyecto.

Hasta el proximo captitulo !


End file.
